


The Lost Prophecy: Book 3: Hidden Shadows

by TheQu1etOne



Series: The Lost Prophecy Series [3]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-09-25 11:39:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17120672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQu1etOne/pseuds/TheQu1etOne
Summary: Ravenwing is a warrior now, but his struggles are far from over. As he tries to find his place within ThunderClan, he realizes that he isn't the only cat with secrets. He already knows some cats are willing to kill to keep their shadows hidden, and as much as he tries to avoid it, Ravenwing knows one thing with certainty: he can't ignore his own secrets forever.Covers the timeline of Forest of Secrets.





	1. Prologue and Allegiances

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome!
> 
> Well… it's been a while. What can I say. Did not mean to take a year to get this out but here is Hidden Shadows. 
> 
> To those of you not familiar with the series, The Lost Prophecy is an AU in which Firestar never joined ThunderClan, centering on Ravenpaw. There have already been some major divergences is books 1 and 2 so I recommend reading those first.

The clearing, which less than a moon before had been scattered with fallen leaves, was blanketed in snow. A dark tabby tom pushed his way through the icy surroundings. A large rock rose up out of the ground, and in a shadowed crevice was a lichen covered cave entrance. The tom's massive shoulders tensed as his gaze found the cave, but he did not hesitate before he slipped inside.

His eyes narrowed at the sight of a dark gray she-cat. "Bluestar." The dark brown tabby dipped his head.

"Tigerclaw, how is the Clan holding up?" Bluestar meowed, wasting no time on pleasantries.

Tigerclaw flicked his ears; it was the only sign of his irritation. "Well enough. I've ordered every border patrol to hunt on the way back to camp."

"Good." Bluestar frowned. She seemed to notice Tigerclaw's annoyance, but did not comment on it. "With Mousefur and Runningwind injured, every cat will need to contribute to hunting and patrolling. Has any cat checked the RiverClan border lately?"

"I sent Longtail and Dustpelt at around sunhigh. They should be back anytime now."

Bluestar nodded to herself. "What about ShadowClan?"

"I led a patrol myself," meowed Tigerclaw.

"When was this?"

"After dawn."

Eyes clouding, Bluestar turned her head. "Send another at dusk."

"There is no need. All was quiet." Tigerclaw twitched his whiskers. A plan had formed in his mind during a recent day. He needed to be the cat to confront Brokenstar's rogues- if other cats met them first, Tigerclaw might lose his chance.

"All the same, I would like a patrol sent there to be sure. See to it."

Bluestar nodded, dismissing him, and Tigerclaw returned the gesture, frustration making his pelt twitch. Flicking his tail, he padded out into the camp. As Tigerclaw plowed a path through the snow with his broad shoulders, he glanced back at Bluestar. The she-cat was curling up in her nest, completely unaware that her time as leader was approaching its end.

_The mouse-brained coward._ She was much too soft, much too reluctant to fight. Her cowardliness was the single thing stopping ThunderClan from being the greatest and most powerful in the forest, and yet she still insisted on striving for peace.

Tigerclaw knew though, that ThunderClan needed to make a stand if it was to rise above the rest, and Bluestar was too much of a pacifist to make that decision. That was why ThunderClan needed a new and better leader.

The only cat he could think of who was more cowardly than Bluestar was his own apprentice, Ravenwing- the mouse-heart had barely managed to earn a warrior name. Other complications surrounding Ravenwing aside, Tigerclaw was at least glad that the tom's lack of ability had not lessened Tigerclaw's own status within the Clan. The cat was like a tiny thorn in Tigerclaw's side, barely there, but noticeable enough to want to remove it before it caused an infection.

No cat would believe Ravenwing anyway, if he suddenly decided to reveal what he had seen, but Tigerclaw figured he might need to take care of the problem at some point. Ravenwing had already avoided defeat a few times with whiskers to spare. Surely if Tigerclaw wanted to get rid of Ravenwing, the tom wouldn't be so lucky again.

Tigerclaw slipped into the warriors' den and made his way to his nest. The den was filled with slumbering cats, but Tigerclaw found that he could not sleep. Even as he lay down, he kept his eyes open.

Tigerclaw held back a purr as he imagined the time when he, not Bluestar, would lead ThunderClan. From his spot near the center of the warriors' den, he peered out at the camp. Bluestar was no longer visible through the iced over shroud of lichen that hung across the leader's den entrance, but Tigerclaw pictured her in his mind's eye- peacefully asleep, her chest rhythmically rising and falling, her tail twitching as she dreamed, oblivious that her downfall was so near.

Tigerclaw narrowed his eyes. Soon, Bluestar would realize what a mistake it had been to choose Redtail as her deputy, and not Tigerclaw.

Soon, Tigerclaw would take his rightful place as Clan leader.

_Soon,_ he thought, staring at Bluestar's den, _you will be dead._

* * *

**Allegiances**

**ThunderClan**

**Leader-** Bluestar- blue-gray she-cat

**Deputy-** Tigerclaw- big dark brown tabby tom with unusually long front claws

**Medicine Cat-** Yellowfang- old dark gray she-cat with a broad, flattened face, formerly of ShadowClan

**Warriors-**

Whitestorm- big white tom

Willowpelt- very pale gray she-cat with unusual blue eyes

Runningwind- swift tabby tom

Mousefur- small dusky brown she-cat

Longtail- pale tabby tom with dark black stripes; Apprentice- Swiftpaw

Dustpelt- dark brown tabby tom

Graystripe- long haired solid gray tom; Apprentice- Brackenpaw

Ravenwing- small, skinny black tom with a white dash on his chest, and white tipped tail

Sandstorm- pale ginger she-cat

**Apprentices-**

Swiftpaw- black and white tom

Cinderpaw- dark gray she-cat

Brackenpaw- golden brown tabby tom

**Queens-**

Frostfur- white she-cat with blue eyes

Brindleface- pale tabby she-cat

Goldenflower- pale ginger she-cat

Speckletail- pale tabby, the oldest nursery queen

**Elders-**

Halftail- big dark brown tabby tom with part of his tail missing

Smallear- gray tom with very small ears

Patchpelt- small black and white tom

One-Eye- pale gray she-cat

Dappletail- tortoiseshell she-cat

**Prisoners-**

Darkstripe- sleek black and gray tabby tom with paralyzed hindquarters

**ShadowClan**

**Leader-** Nightstar- old black tom

**Deputy-** Cinderfur- thin gray tom

**Medicine Cat-** Runningnose- small gray and white tom

**Warriors-**

Stumpytail- brown tabby tom; Apprentice- Brownpaw

Wetfoot- gray tabby tom; Apprentice- Oakpaw

Littlecloud- very small tabby tom

**Queens-**

Dawncloud- small tabby she-cat

Darkflower- black she-cat

Tallpoppy- long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

**WindClan**

**Leader-** Tallstar- black and white tom with a very long tail

**Deputy-** Deadfoot- black tom with a twisted foot

**Medicine Cat-** Barkface- short-tailed brown tom

**Warriors-**

Mudclaw- mottled brown tom; Apprentice- Webpaw

Tornear- tabby tom; Apprentice- Runningpaw

Onewhisker- young brown tabby tom; Apprentice- Whitepaw

**Queens-**

Ashfoot- gray she-cat

Morningflower- tortoiseshell she-cat

**RiverClan**

**Leader-** Crookedstar- huge light-colored tabby with a twisted jaw

**Deputy-** Leopardfur- unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat

**Medicine Cat-** Mudfur- long-haired light brown tom

**Warriors-**

Blackclaw- smoky black tom; Apprentice- Heavypaw

Stonefur- blue-gray tom

Mistyfoot- blue-gray she-cat

Loudbelly- dark brown tom; Apprentice- Silverpaw

Whiteclaw- dark tom with white paws

Silverstream- slender silver tabby she-cat

**Cats Outside Clans**

Barley- black and white tom who lives on a farm close to the forest

Brokenstar- long haired dark brown tabby tom with a broken tail, formerly of ShadowClan

Blackfoot- large white tom with huge black paws, formerly of ShadowClan

Clawface- battle scarred brown tom, formerly of ShadowClan

Boulder- silver tabby tom, formerly of ShadowClan


	2. Chapter 1

The sound of scrabbling broke the silence of the forest. Ravenwing crept forward, stalking slowly to keep his paw steps silent.

The mouse was moving quickly though, even if it hadn't seen Ravenwing. Its tiny paws pattered against the ground; the sound was just loud enough to ruffle Ravenwing's ear fur. Bunching the muscles in his hind legs, Ravenwing narrowed his eyes. Any moment and the mouse would be out of range; he'd have to take his chance now. He leaped out of his hiding spot, and the chase was on.

The mouse swerved toward a small hollow in the base of a tree, but Ravenwing was on its tail. He batted it away from the trees- it would have trouble finding cover in such an open space- and pelted after it. Stunned, the mouse couldn't flee from Ravenwing's swift killing bite.

Ravenwing purred. He had already caught a rabbit, a sparrow, and another mouse. This would be enough, surely. He began to take a circuitous path to the ThunderClan camp, stopping along the way to dig his other catches from where he had stowed them.

Upon reaching the gorse tunnel, he paused, feeling uncharacteristically proud of himself. He had hunted especially well today and was looking forward to seeing his Clanmates' reactions. Ravenwing headed into camp, fluffing out his thin, black fur. He couldn't stop his tail from twitching; a few cats were nodding approvingly, but there was one cat, a gray and black striped tom, who was not.

With Brokenstar's rogues driven off for now, ThunderClan was peaceful for the most part. The most noticeable difference in the camp was the presence of Darkstripe. Ravenwing felt his eyes shift toward the dark tom, and quickly forced them away. Darkstripe was paralyzed, and spent most of his time staring at the camp from his spot under the fallen oak, but it seemed that whenever Ravenwing turned he could feel Darkstripe's glare on his pelt. While Darkstripe's body was damaged, his gaze was not, and Ravenwing shuddered whenever he noticed it out of the corner of his eye. Even though Ravenwing himself had recommended keeping Darkstripe prisoner, it didn't mean he was in any way comfortable around the dark tom.

_At least Brokenstar hadn't returned,_ Ravenwing thought, slipping past Frostfur's youngest kits scuffling in the snow. The former ShadowClan leader had been oddly terrifying the few times Ravenwing had seen him, even before Darkstripe had supported him. Ravenwing hoped that Brokenstar's rogues were as busy hunting as ThunderClan; it would stop them from invading the camp again.

He dropped his cache on top of the fresh-kill pile, and his tail curled up in satisfaction. His addition had more than doubled the meager pile's size. If he set out again every cat in the Clan would eat tonight.

Although he was glad to be a warrior and leave his apprentice days behind, in truth he was quite overwhelmed with all the patrolling he was required to do with so many cats injured. _It will get better soon,_ Ravenwing thought. _Once Mousefur and Runningwind are cleared to hunt again there will be less to do._

He turned to leave the fresh-kill pile behind, but his paws were weary. His hunt had lasted since dawn, and he hadn't eaten yet. He picked up a large squirrel and started to head toward the elders' den, resolving to make sure they had eaten before he chose his own prey. Then he would hunt again.

"Hey, Ravenwing." Ears twitching, Ravenwing spun around. It was Willowpelt, one of the Clan's senior warriors. "You can keep that squirrel for yourself. Brackenpaw brought fresh-kill for the elders already."

Ravenwing twitched his ears in acknowledgement. "Thank you."

"Graystripe's done well with Brackenpaw," Willowpelt meowed wistfully, padding up to sit down beside him. Ravenwing vaguely noted that Willowpelt was Graystripe's mother, though he rarely heard her talk about him. Like many warrior parents, she wasn't close to her kits. "He is a good warrior," Willowpelt went on, "unlike some cats." She paused, her gaze flitting toward Darkstripe. "I thank StarClan every day that Graystripe didn't turn out like _him_."

Ravenwing nodded, wondering how to navigate a conversation about Darkstripe with Willowpelt of all cats. Not only was the she-cat Graystripe's mother, she was Darkstripe's mother as well. Darkstripe and Graystripe were half-brothers from different litters, though the two had never acknowledged each other even before Darkstripe had betrayed ThunderClan.

Willowpelt's dark blue eyes were still fixed on the paralyzed tom as Ravenwing scuffed his paws against the ice-covered ground. "I think I'll just bring this to Yellowfang," he meowed finally. He picked up the squirrel and awkwardly shuffled away, leaving Willowpelt to glare at Darkstripe.

Stepping into the medicine den was like taking a breath of fresh air, and the tension in his paws immediately lifted at the scent of herbs. He dropped the squirrel in the one empty spot.

"More prey?" Yellowfang meowed, looking up from the herb covered floor. "You do know Dustpelt already hunted for us."

"This might sound strange, but would it be all right if I ate here?" Ravenwing meowed.

Yellowfang seemed confused for a moment, but then a light went on in her eyes. "Darkstripe?"

Ravenwing ducked his head. "Willowpelt was asking me about him…"

"You can eat here as long as you share with us." Yellowfang turned her head toward the back of the den. "Cinderpaw!" she called. "Ravenwing's brought more food."

"Already?" Cinderpaw limped forward, her dark gray pelt blending into the shadows. "It's not after sunhigh, is it?"

"Not yet."

"Oh, squirrel." Cinderpaw's eyes brightened when she saw the prey. "You can have the first bite. Just save me a leg."

As Ravenwing ate he was content to listen to Yellowfang and Cinderpaw talk, while occasionally letting Cinderpaw have a bit of the squirrel. It was nice hearing how well the two she-cats got along, though it was strange to him that they had gotten close so quickly. It had taken him a full season before he'd stopped worrying about being attacked by the old medicine cat. He figured that Cinderpaw was much braver than he was. _Well, Yellowfang did attack me when he first met,_ Ravenwing reasoned, recalling the fateful day. Yellowfang had been a rogue at the time, and even moons later she was still intimidating.

The squirrel had been reduced to a pile of bones and fur when Yellowfang addressed Ravenwing. "Now, not that I don't like your company, but I can't imagine you being here if you didn't need anything." Yellowfang stared at him with her round, orange eyes; it was the same look he'd given her moons ago when she suspected that he disliked training with Tigerclaw. "Surely you're not that worried about Darkstripe- the tom is paralyzed. He's not going anywhere."

"Nothing's wrong," Ravenwing insisted quickly. How had she known? "I just… I was looking for something to do." He trailed off, shrugging his shoulders. Cinderpaw had limped a few paces away and was crouched over a pile of herbs. "Is that tansy?" he asked.

"Yes, and that's chamomile," Cinderpaw meowed. She had been putting the bright leafed herb into a leaf wrap. "The tansy is for coughs, but it can be used on wounds too."

Ravenwing nodded to himself. He remembered much of this; he had helped out around the medicine den for a short time during a greencough epidemic a few moons earlier.

"And chamomile's for strength," Cinderpaw added. "Yellowfang is teaching me some of the herbs."

Yellowfang got up. "You know, Ravenwing, you can help if you want. I could use some help getting my herbs ready for the worst of leaf-bare. I've got Cinderpaw, but I can always use the extra paws."

"Yes, it will be fun!" Cinderpaw jumped to her paws. "We could sort herbs together! I can show you how to make leaf wraps and how to find horsetail and juniper berries- Yellowfang's already shown me that one!" The young she-cat stared at Ravenwing now with imploring blue eyes, and the look reminded him of how she had looked as a kit.

"I suppose I could," Ravenwing meowed thoughtfully under his breath. No cat could argue with helping ThunderClan's medicine cat during leaf-bare as long as he kept up with his other duties. Tigerclaw would probably be happy to see less of him.

And perhaps that would give him the chance to apologize to Cinderpaw. As much as any cat might try to deny it, Ravenwing knew that he was responsible for her injury. _It's only fair I help out after all the trouble I caused_. Aloud, he mewed, "If you need the paws, Yellowfang, I'd be glad to, but I'm not sure I'll be of much help."

"Oh, nonsense. You'll be helpful. It's useful, having you young cats around," Yellowfang meowed. "Always good to learn too," she went on, straightening a pile of tansy. "A Clan can never have enough cats that know herbs."

Ravenwing nodded.

"It's settled then." Yellowfang raised her head solemnly. "From this moment, until the time when you are no longer able to perform your duties, you will be known as a medicine cat assistant." Ravenwing bristled in alarm, and Yellowfang purred. "I'm kidding. It's not that much of a commitment. Just stop by every once in a while and I'll teach you some basic healing techniques."

"Oh, Yellowfang, can we show him how to make poultices?" Cinderpaw piped up, batting a leaf wrap toward a larger pile near the storage end of the den.

Frowning, Yellowfang twitched her tail thoughtfully. "Actually, that may be his first lesson." She turned to Ravenwing. "I'll be treating Darkstripe's injuries this evening. You don't have to, of course, but I think it would be good for you to see." Yellowfang was watching him thoughtfully, and Ravenwing had a tiny feeling she didn't think he should see Darkstripe solely for the possibility of increasing his healing knowledge.

Ravenwing took a deep breath. "I can do it." It was about time he did something besides hunting and patrolling. How bad could it be? Darkstripe was paralyzed for StarClan's sake.

"Good." Tail twitching, Yellowfang glanced at Cinderpaw, who was prodding a bundle of herbs. "I'll send for you when it's time."

Ravenwing could hardly believe what he was agreeing to- he was going to purposely place himself near Darkstripe. "I... I think I'll get some rest then."

Ravenwing flicked his tail and headed toward the den entrance. Ravenwing's pelt prickled nervously, but still a tiny flicker of pride warmed his fur. How many cats would Yellowfang have bothered to ask? She must think Ravenwing would at least be of a little help, or else she wouldn't have bothered. Recalling the short stint he had spent helping out around the medicine den during the greencough outbreak, and the single time he had helped Spottedleaf make leaf wraps, Ravenwing purred. He had been rather poor at herb sorting both times- hopefully with proper instruction he'd be of use.

He basked in the dim sunlight, feeling lighter on his paws, when a growl met his ears.

"What are you doing in the medicine den?" Tigerclaw loped over, his dark tabby pelt bristling.

Ravenwing bit back a surprised yelp; Tigerclaw had appeared out of nowhere. "Nothing," he answered a bit too hastily.

Tigerclaw narrowed his eyes. "I do hope you haven't fallen ill. Bluestar has chosen you to attend the Gathering tonight, but if you can't handle it I can ask her to pick another cat."

"No, I'm fine. I was just visiting." Suppressing a shiver, Ravenwing glanced away, and for a single hopeful moment he thought Tigerclaw was going to leave.

Then Tigerclaw snorted. "How fitting that you of all cats are shirking your warrior duties."

Although fear pounded in his heart, Ravenwing couldn't stop himself from responding. "I've already hunted." He blinked nervously. "Twice."

Tigerclaw stared him down; his amber glare reminded Ravenwing of all the times he'd seen the dark stare before: when the dark tabby had looked up after murdering Redtail; when he had slowly approached Ravenwing in the battle with WindClan, clearly intent on killing Ravenwing too. It took all Ravenwing's strength to meet Tigerclaw's gaze without flinching, and without meaning to he slid his claws into the ground, out of sight beneath the snow.

Tigerclaw was the first to break eye contact. "See that you keep up on your duties then." He lowered his voice to a hiss. "I'll be watching you."

Shivers coursed along Ravenwing's pelt as Tigerclaw padded away. He would have almost preferred being yowled at. The quiet yet open hostility Tigerclaw was showing him now made him nervous.

* * *

"Ravenwing," Cinderpaw meowed in low voice. "Yellowfang wants you to come help us."

"Already?" Ravenwing sat up, licking a paw and brushing it across his ear. The sun was setting, it's orange glow slanting through the branches of the warriors' den. There were few other cats inside; only Longtail and Willowpelt rested in a corner, getting some sleep in advance of a dawn patrol the next morning.

Cinderpaw had turned to leave and was halfway out of the warriors' den. "If you don't want to, it's fine, but Yellowfang says it will be good to see how to use the herbs."

Ravenwing shut his eyes. "No. I can do it. It's not as if he's dangerous anymore." Paws dragging like stones, he stepped out of the warriors' den.

_Why did I agree to this?_ he wondered to himself as he pushed his way through the clearing, feeling as though the air had suddenly developed the thickness of water. He had expected calm herb gathering and organizing when the idea was first brought up, not treating the cat who had tried to kill him. At least it didn't sound like Yellowfang wanted him to talk to Darkstripe, just observe, but it was still nerve wracking. Were there no other cats with wounds? _I agreed to this_ , he reminded himself, and with a quick shake of his pelt began to make his way to the cat who had tried to kill him multiple times.

Yellowfang was sitting in the shadow of the fallen oak, a bundle of herbs resting next to her. Ravenwing padded up tentatively. Darkstripe was staring at the ground; Ravenwing wasn't sure if the tom had seen him or not. He stopped a few tail-lengths away, lingering slightly behind Yellowfang. Cinderpaw, on the other paw, limped up and sat down beside the old medicine cat.

"Now, what was I saying earlier about reopened wounds?" Yellowfang prompted. Ravenwing kept silent; it was obvious she was addressing Cinderpaw.

"Your first step should be to make a horsetail poultice."

"That's right." Yellowfang was nodding vaguely as she narrowed her eyes at Darkstripe's injured back. "Lift your left forepaw a bit to the left, will you?" she told Darkstripe.

Grumbling, the dark warrior growled something Ravenwing couldn't make out.

"Two of your paws are fine," Yellowfang meowed. "Ravenwing, could you pass the horsetail? It's the one with the bristly stems."

Ravenwing tensed, picked out the horsetail, and rolled it closer to Yellowfang, before backing away to his old spot. Darkstripe gave no reaction.

"Now, Cinderpaw, chew this into a poultice while I check the rest of his wounds." Yellowfang leaned forward and began to inspect Darkstripe's flank.

"My belly hurts," Darkstripe whined.

"Keep your paws still then. I can't treat your wounds if your forelegs are flopping about," Yellowfang replied. Ravenwing blinked. It was hard to believe this was the same cat who had tried to ambush and kill him on three separate occasions.

Darkstripe complied. His forelegs now stretched out in front of him, Yellowfang directed Cinderpaw forward to his exposed belly, which was crisscrossed with red gashes. Ravenwing winced; he had given Darkstripe those wounds. "There, apply the horsetail to that one. Make sure you get that scratch there." Ravenwing nodded to himself as Cinderpaw began to cover the shallow gash; he had made a horsetail poultice before, when Bluestar had lost a life fighting rats back in his apprentice days.

After coating the first cut, Cinderpaw gave Yellowfang a questioning glance. "Is that okay?" Cinderpaw asked.

"A bit more horsetail." Cinderpaw kept going while Yellowfang looked on. "That's enough," Yellowfang meowed. "Now move onto the next one." Meanwhile Darkstripe was wriggling uncomfortably. "Want to try, Ravenwing?"

A snarl rose from Darkstripe's throat, and Cinderpaw jumped back with a squeak.

Ravenwing leaped as well, and scooted behind Yellowfang so he was hidden from Darkstripe's view. "N… no thanks." He dared to peek around Yellowfang. The fur along Ravenwing's spine spiked up as Darkstripe bared his teeth and growled. "I could get more herbs if you'd like. Yes, I think I'll do that." Ravenwing scrambled away before any cat could respond.

Heart racing, he slipped into the medicine den and fell into a crouch. He looked out; Darkstripe had laid his head sideways onto his forepaws, as Yellowfang and Cinderpaw continued on to treat the wounds on his side. Ravenwing sighed. He had half expected Darkstripe to leap to his paws and chase after him, but Yellowfang was right- Darkstripe was paralyzed.

_He can't hurt me anymore._ But then Ravenwing saw Tigerclaw out of the corner of his eye, and felt his fur prickle. While Darkstripe was no longer dangerous, there was certainly one cat who still was.


End file.
